


Not a Kid Anymore

by sexy_sinful_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Premature Ejaculation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Peter Parker, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_sinful_writer/pseuds/sexy_sinful_writer
Summary: Peter is eager to show Tony how much of an adult he is. It doesn't quite go according to plan.AVENGERKINK PROMPT HERE*READ THE TAGS AND THE NOTE AT THE BEGINNING*





	

**Author's Note:**

> So full disclosure here: Peter is about 18, doesn't understand the finer details of consent, and ends up taking advantage of Tony while Tony is drunk and only semi-conscious.

“Is this okay, Mr. Stark—Tony?” Peter asked, sliding his hand up Tony’s thigh.

“Mmmm…yeah, sure,” Tony mumbled with his voice trailing off into a soft snore.

“Thank you, thank you,” Peter whispered under his breath as he got to work, unbuckling Tony’s belt and peeling off his pants before dumping them over the side of the couch.

Peter never thought Tony would give him a chance, he was always treating Peter like a kid, but things had gone well today and Tony seemed to finally be taking him seriously, so Peter built up the courage to finally ask. It had taken all night to find the right moment, when there was no one else to overhear and laugh at Peter’s crush and Tony was soft and relaxed. Peter loved drunk Tony, he was always so affectionate and easy-going.

Holding his breath in anticipation, Peter carefully pulled red silk underwear down to reveal Tony’s cock. It was the first time Peter had a good look at someone else’s outside of porn. It was hefty, but not quite as large as Peter had pictured it, though that could be because it was soft.

Tony’s eyes were still closed, he was probably sleepy from the alcohol, but he’d surely wake up a bit once Peter got going, right? If Tony needed a cup of coffee or anything to help sober up, he’d have said so, wouldn’t he? Peter wanted to ask, but he kept his mouth shut. He’d hate himself forever if he said something stupid and Tony changed his mind.

Peter gave Tony’s cock a good stroke, finding it a tad dry, he spat into his hand before doing a few more. Tony’s legs twitched and he moaned appreciatively as Peter worked Tony’s hardening dick. The spit dried quickly, Peter was dismayed to learn, but thankfully he remembered what he packed in his bag.

“I’ll be right back, Tony,” Peter murmured as he jumped up to rifle through his things. When his search finally produced a bottle of lube, he’d never been so glad of his innate optimism.

Immediately Peter was back between Tony’s legs, spreading the lube all over his hand and stroking the turgid flesh once more. He memorized the slippery glide of another man’s dick in his hand, hopelessly turned on.

Peter’s other hand wandered down to the waistband of his jeans and he slid it under to take hold of his own cock. Biting his lip, Peter jerked his hands in tandem. On the edge of coming, Peter forced himself to let go. He didn’t want to finish too soon and embarrass himself.

Panting heavily, Tony thrust into Peter’s grip, even as Peter moved his attention downward. Tossing Tony’s legs over his shoulders, Peter nervously pressed one lubed finger to Tony’s hole. Peter tried to remember what the advice online said to do, he couldn’t mess this up. He started circling the tight pucker with his finger, smearing the lube around, before pushing it in. Peter moaned at the way Tony’s ass closed around his finger, almost sucking it in.

Once Peter felt Tony’s ass beginning to loosen, he was quick to add another finger, then another, enjoying the way Tony’s hole stretched around them. Peter figured that three fingers were probably enough, after all it wasn’t like he had a monstrous porn dick. After a bit of work, Peter withdrew his fingers and wiped them off on his jeans before unbuttoning them with shaking hands.

Peter had just gotten his cock out, when he noticed Tony looking up at him with glazed eyes. It sent spark of pleasure down Peter’s spine to pool in his groin. Peter felt as if he were going to burst.

“Peter?” Tony slurred, his voice soft and vulnerable. “Wha-?”

Smiling, Peter lined up his cock and pushed in, eliciting a grunt from Tony. “I’ve got you,” Peter responded, a little dreamily because he still couldn’t believe this was happening.

Pleasure crashed over Peter like a tidal wave, he clung to Tony, pressing a kiss to his lips to anchor them to each other. However, it was useless, Peter came before he was even fully seated inside, much too early by any account. Peter collapsed on top of Tony and let out a big gusty breath. He was such a loser.


End file.
